


Phantom Limb Syndrome

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Amputation, Angst, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, referenced genital mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe Gu Sung has a good dream about Makishima Shogo, but awakens to find that it will never, ever happen.</p><p>Spoiler alert for the Psycho Pass Asylum Choe Gu Sung novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> In the novel, Choe was tortured, and in part of his torture, they amputated his testicles and penis.
> 
> The title "Phantom Limb Syndrome" is a reference to a disorder of the same name in which a person who has had an amputation will feel a sensation on the limb that they no longer have. For example, someone with an amputated arm will have an itchy feeling on their arm, despite not having that arm.

Choe ran his work-calloused hands through Makishima’s soft, silvery hair and tugged it. The small hitch in his breath and the way his moans caught in his throat was almost as intoxicating as the pleasurable sensation of his tight entrance sheathing his throbbing member. Choe placed a slow open-mouthed kiss onto his exposed neck. The vibrations from Makishima’s mewling rattled against his lips and tongue before he took a healthy bite of the man’s pure, pale skin. The bite caused a lusciously guttural moan to erupt from Makishima’s darkened, blowjob-swollen lips; the kind of moan that sent tingles down Choe’s spine. Choe nipped at the angry, red tooth-patterned marks on the young man’s neck.

Choe felt Makishima’s tight entrance as it slowly slid along his member, as it threatened to release him from the sinfully decadent, hot, pulsating paradise it contained, only to grant him the honor of being taken completely inside again. The strangely familiar, but at the same time, foreign scent of sweat and their cologne mingled in the air as the two men panted, fighting desperately for every molecule of oxygen their muscles screamed for. Choe wanted more. More friction, more movement, more of that sound; the one that sent tingles down his spine. He flipped them over and pinned Makishima’s svelte figure to the luxurious bed in Makishima’s apartment. He gripped his hands onto Makishima’s muscular shoulders and dug his nails into the soft skin. For once he had power over the other, even if it was given willingly and only for those few moments. Choe’s pace quickened as he felt the familiar tingling in his core. With a few last deep thrusts he arched his back and a feral moan escaped his lips.

Then he woke up. He sat up in his bed, in his shabby, rundown apartment; panting and completely covered in sweat. His heart pounded in his head, which only succeeded in making his headache worse.  Choe sighed heavily at the aching between his legs; one that any other man could easily take care of. He stared down at his loose boxer briefs, more specifically at the bulge that should have been there, the bulge he could definitely feel. He groaned in frustration at the throbbing sensation from the organ he no longer had. He could do nothing but hope the sensation would eventually stop. He quickly got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, then turned on the shower to the coldest setting, stepped out of his underwear, and stood, shivering, under the freezing water, praying for some relief. After twenty minutes of standing under the frigid torrent of water, he admitted defeat and turned off the water and stood in the shower with his hands against the wall. A droplet of water slipped down his nose and onto the floor as he stared down at his flat pubic region, which other than the horrific scar where his shaft used to be; was featureless. He sighed heavily and grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist, then emerged from the shower. He quickly dried himself then put on a clean pair of boxer briefs. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the small table in the corner of his sparsely furnished apartment and took one. The yellow glow from the lighter made his mechanical eyes shimmer. He sighs heavily and inhales the smoke and blows it out as he looks up to the ceiling. “The doctors said this would stop…” he murmured to himself. With that, he padded over to his trusty laptop and brought it back with him to his bed, where he sat down and began to type out code. Perhaps work could get his mind off the throbbing.

The next morning he squinted as the light from the sun streamed through the cheap blinds covering his window. The sensation of his achingly hard, throbbing amputated member had stopped sometime in the night, much to his relief. He sent the code to Makishima, and within minutes had a reply:

           

Choe, 

That was quick. I’ll be sure to test it when my guest leaves, though knowing you; it is perfect and needs no trial run. He will be leaving soon, and I need a shower... so I’ll get back to you as quickly as possible. 

Though I am surprised you got this done so quickly, did you not have anything else to do on a Saturday night? I’m sure you could have found some nice company.

 

-M

 

Choe sighed heavily again, “I really hate it when he is being sarcastic…”


End file.
